Chris Hunter (wrestler)
Hollywood, California | spouses = Crystal Blanchard (d. 2017) | children = | resides=Brooklyn, New York | ring_names=Christopher Michael Hunter (CMH) Chris Hunter C.J. Styles | billed_height=5 ft 11 in | billed_weight=215 lb | billed_from=Brooklyn, New York | trained_by=NGW Wrestling | debut=2009 | retired = }} Christopher Michael Hunter is a professional wrestler, He is currently signed to WWE, currently working for the NXT brand. He is also signed with World Incorporated Wrestling. Best known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, under the ring name Chris Hunter. He held the ECWF Tag Team Champions with Kyle O'Brien, He's also best known for his time in World Elite Wrestling as part of it's Adrenaline brand, as well as for his work in NGW Wrestling. While in NGW, Hunter held the NGW Championship two times, he was the inaugural NGW World Television Championship a title he has held three times and the NGW Tag Team Championship one time along with his partner James Borne. On WWE's NXT brand, Hunter is a one time NXT Champion and one-time NXT Tag Team Champion (with Gabriel Walker. Training Professional wrestling Independent circuit (2009-2010) See also: The Four Horsemen's Club NGW Wrestling Debut and Tag Team Champion (2010-2011) Various feuds and Television Champion (2011-2012) Television Champion and NGW Champion (2013-present) World Elite Wrestling Debut and the Enterprise (2014-2015) Hunter signed with WEW along with Leakee Reigns to a tag team contract as the Enterprise's prize tag team to win the tag titles, setting their sights on the WEW Tag Team Championship. On the November 7 addition of Anarchy, Hunter will face former Titan Champion Adrian Jobs, it was latet announced that Milla Sheva. On the November 14 addition of Adrenaline, that Hunter and Reigns will face Daniel Richards in a Handicap match for the WEW Tag Team Championship, but would fail in the his first attempted. Hunter will face Daniel Richards in a singles match for the first time since the Handicap match that was for the WEW Tag Team Championship. On the June 5, 2015 (Tape Delay) episode, Hunter teamed with Enterprise member, Kyle O'Brien to defeat two former WEW Universal Champion's Brian James and a former WEW Champion Vantage. Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut and departure (2015) Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut and ECWF Tag Team Champions (2015-2016) Elite Answers Wrestling Debut and SOC (2016) :Main article: Sons of Chaos Honor Wrestling Debut (2016) Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Debut and SOC (2017-2018) :Main article: The Sons of Chaos (professional wrestling) It's been announced that Hunter would make his debut alongside Alex Reigns in EHWF as part of the faction, the Sons of Chaos. WWE: Damage, Inc. NXT Champion (2017-2019) In 2017, Hunter signed a contract to WWE: Damage and was signed to the WWE NXT brand. In 2018, Hunter became the NXT Champion. NXT Tag Team Champion (2019-present) Personal life and members of his The Four Horsemen's Club stable.]] Hunter met his girlfriend, Crystal Blanchard in 2017 they began dating soon after. He is still good friends with members of The Young Stallions and The Four Horsemen's Club of whom he has faced and teamed with during his independent professional wrestling career. He is also friends with other Sons of Chaos faction member Daniel Keegan and Jesse Bennett. Hunter formerly wrestled in his years of High School and College. After his College wrestling career, Hunter began training with his older brother to become a professional wrestler. Hunter is the younger brother to professional wrestling Kevin Hunter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Project Destruction'' (Powerbomb dropped into a double knee backbreaker) **''Enterprised Killer'' / Calf Killer (Calf slicer) **''To End All Hunt'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) **Corkscrew 450° splash *'Signature moves' **''Shooting Hunt Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) **''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly-to-back) **Arabian press, sometimes to the outside of the ring **Crossface **Death Valley driver **Enzuigiri **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **''Hollow Point'' (Ganso bomb) **Springboard plancha **Killer Flop (Fosbury Flop) *'Entrance themes' **"The Red'"' by Chevelle **"Edge of Revolution" by Nickleback **'"Stories of Greatness"' by CFO$ feat. KIT (WWE; July 2017 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'NGW Wrestling' **NGW Championship (2 times) ** NGW World Television Championship (3 times) **NGW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - James Borne *'WWE' **NXT Championship (1 time) **NXT Tag Team Championship (1time, current) - Gabriel Walker **Macho Man Memorial Battle Royal (2019) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kyle O'Brien (1) **ECWF Year End Awards (1 time) ***Tag Team of the Year (2016) - with Kyle O'Brien ***Stable of the Year (2016) - References External links